When The Time Is Right
by amksschristian
Summary: A possible future for Kensi and Deeks, set two years after they leave OSP. ONESHOT


**When** **The** **Time** **Is** **Right**

"Ow. God, this hurts so bad." Kensi said as she laid on her and Deeks' bed. She was in her 20th hour of labor. She was so ready for labor to be over and for her to have a baby in her arms.

"I know Kens, but we'll get to meet our baby very soon." Deeks said as he brushed some hair away from her forehead and kissed it lightly.

Kensi and Deeks had been married for nearly 2 years now. They'd left NCIS a few days after their first wedding anniversary. It was a bitter sweet moment but it was bound to happen at sometime. After only a week away from NCIS, Kensi and Deeks found out Kensi was pregnant. For the first time in a long time, things felt perfect between the couple.

"I really just want this baby out. I'm so over being pregnant. I just want my baby." Kensi cried. She was beyond exhausted.

"I know, baby. I know. If I could take away the pain, I would."

"I love you." Kensi said, as she kissed Deeks' lips.

"I love you too."

Kensi labored in bed for a few more hours before she had a strong urge to get up and walk around. She was pretty sure her body was telling her to walk to try to get this baby further down in the pelvis.

"Have we decided exactly what names we're gonna use?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Carter Willow Fern and Maeson Donald Owen. Right?"

"Yep. I love those names."

"I do too. Ow. Ow. Ow." She said as another contraction hit. "My water just broke." She said after a few seconds. She was staring down at clear liquid piling on the floor.

"This is good. This is what we want."

"Yeah. And it's kind of a pressure release. The pain feels slightly more tolerable."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I know."

Kensi continued walking around for awhile, until her legs gave out and she laid back down.

"Deeks, I'm so over this. Maybe we should go to the hospital and get help."

"Baby, these things can take a long time. You're not excessively bleeding. There was no meconium in your waters. The baby is still kicking around. Everything is fine. It's just lasting longer than we had anticipated."

"But, I just want this baby out. I've been in labor for 30 hours. My water just broke 3 hours ago. If that's any sign, it means I'm gonna have to labor for a lot longer. I don't know if I can do that."

"Kensi, you can do anything. You are superwoman. You are so strong and stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful. You got this, baby, I promise you."

"I know, but I'm in so much pain." Kensi said as she rolled over to Deeks and put her head in his chest.

"Kensi, I really don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just hold me."

Kensi buried herself in Deeks' chest as much as possible and he wrapped his arms around her. He peppered her with soft kisses. She would grip his arm when a contraction hit. The couple stayed like this for about an hour, until Kensi started walking around again.

"Deeks, these contractions feel different. They're stronger, lasting longer, and bring more pressure. I think the baby's coming soon." She said to him, right after a contraction had passed.

"Do you think you're in transition?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe you should call the midwife now."

"Can you do it? I think another contraction is coming."

"Yeah."

Deeks quickly called the midwife and informed her of what was going on. Luckily she only lived about 10 minutes from the Deeks household, so she'd be there soon.

"I'm so ready to meet our baby." Kensi said, as she leaned over the island in the kitchen. Deeks was rubbing her lower back, trying to make things slightly less painful.

"Me too." He said as he kissed her cheek.

The midwife arrived soon, and began setting up for the birth.

"So I'm gonna check your dilation. You've been laboring for awhile, and you're water has broken, so I think the results will be promising." She said as she started putting on gloves.

Kensi laid down on the bed, and held Deeks' hand as the midwife checked her progression.

"The good news is you're at an 8 and your cervix is completely effaced. This baby should come any minute now."

"Ok, that's good." Kensi said, relived yet nervous.

And the baby did come very soon. After only about 30 more minutes, Kensi had the urge to push.

"I need to be squatting. I can't be lying down." She said to the midwife, obviously fighting the urge to push.

"Ok. Have your husband help support you, as you squat against him as he leans against the bed."

"Ok." The couple said in unison.

Deeks leaned against the bed in a squatting position, as he helped Kensi get into the same squatting position. The midwife quickly checked Kensi's dilation and confirmed that she was completely dilated and effaced.

"Ok, so I want you to bare down and push when you have your next contraction. Try not to scream. I know it hurts, but screaming takes up a lot of air."

"Ok."

Kensi took in a deep breath, and pushed hard when the next contraction.

"Good, take a deep breath and push again."

Kensi did as she was told, but this time a low scream came out of her mouth.

"No, no. Don't scream."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just take a deep breath and push again."

"I don't have a contraction."

"Ok, just rest right."

"I need something to bite down on. I can't not scream if I don't have something to bite on."

"Ok." The midwife rolled up a near by clean towel and handed it to Kensi. She held it for a few moments, before putting it in her mouth, and preparing herself to push again.

"Take a deep breath and bare down." The midwife told Kensi.

Kensi pushes again.

"Good. The baby's crowning. You two will be parents very soon. Push again if you still have a contraction."

She did as she was told and this time the head was completely out.

"No cord around the baby's neck. Now, just rest for right now. Give the baby time to turn."

Kensi stopped pushing, and took the towel out of her mouth.

"Is the baby ok?"

"The baby looks fine so far."

"Ok. That's good." She said, sounding relieved.

Kensi rested for a few minutes and then pushed again.

The shoulders slowly emerge and the midwife put her towel covered hands on the baby's head.

"Just one more push."

Kensi lightly pushed one last time and out came a beautiful baby. The baby was immediately put on Kensi's chest. Kensi cradled her new baby, and started crying tears of joy. Deeks kissed Kensi's cheeks multiple times, crying tears of joy as well. The midwife rubbed the baby's back a few times and the room was suddenly filled with the shrill scream of the tiny newborn.

"You did it, Kens."

"Yeah. Let's find out our the gender."

Kensi looked down into between the baby's legs and soon discovered that their perfect little baby was a girl.

"It's a girl, Deeks. Little Carter Willow Blye Deeks."

"She's beautiful."

"She is."

Kensi reluctantly gave the baby to the midwife for cleaning and Apgar testing.

"You know that she's my knew princess now, right?"

"She is?"

"Yep. You were bumped of to the rank of queen."

"I love you. You know that?"

"I love you too. And I love our daughter."

"I can't believe we made something that is so perfect. She's perfect."

"She is."

The midwife finished cleaning up Carter and handed her back to the new mama.

"She scored a ten for her Apgar testing."

"Good."

"I have a birth certificate for you two to sign. Then I have to get her foot print."

"Can we wait for a little while? I just want to hold her and stare at her."

"We can wait as long as you want."

Kensi started down at the perfect little baby on her arms.

Carter has brown hair, hazel-ish eyes, Kensi's nose, and Deeks' lips. She was a perfect mix of the couple and she was theirs. They were hers. They were a perfect, happy family.

 ** _A/N: guess this is just a one shot_**


End file.
